I love her
by Pinkachu
Summary: From Princess Luna's POV point of veiw , Luna spends that day with Celestia, CelestiaxLuna, fluffy One-shot, also a bit rushed


Warning-This is a shipping story, and may house a shipping you are not fond of

Everypony belongs to Hasbro

''''''''''''''''''''

I smiled as the light from my sister's sun shines upon me and warms my dark fur.

I pull myself from my bed and stretch a small bit, and then head over to my mirror to brush my hair, and fix my crown a top my head.

I turn my head slightly to look out my window as I absentmindedly pull the brush in and out of the strands of my silvery blue mane as it flows with the small gusts of warm air flowing in and out of my room.

I smile as I glance in the mirror, and my mane twinkles merrily.

"Perfect." I mutter, slowly pulling my crown on to the top of my head, an inch behind my glowing horn. I had to look perfect, I was, after all, spending the day with my sister today.

The princess of the sun.

My older sister.

The one I always looked forward to seeing.

Celestia.

I knew I had to look as perfect as she always looked. Her gorgeous teal, clay, blue, and bubblegum pink mane. Her lovely pure white coat. And her shining light purple eyes.

I smile absentmindedly as thoughts of my beautiful sister drift in my head. But I'm suddenly knocked out of them by my sister's voice.

"Luna, dear, are you up?"

I quickly look myself over in the mirror and nod my approval at my appearance.

"Yes, sister dear." I call out to her. "really?" she taunts, slowly stepping into my room, and pushing my mane slightly with her right hoof.

"Hey!" I call in protest and try to shield my mane with my hooves. My sister just smiles and laughs. "okay, okay." she giggles, pulling her hoof away from, what was just moments ago, my perfectly brushed mane, but is now uneven, and slightly misshapen.

I glare at my giggling sister and she holds up her hooves. "Alright," she smiles. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You better be." I mutter. My dear sister frowns, as if she thinks she's really upset me, but she perks up as soon as she sees a smile work its way upon my muzzle, and we both smile and laugh together.

'''''''''''''

"I am sorry, dear Luna." Celestia mutters to me after we have laughed ourselves out. I smile warmly at my sister. "all is forgiven, my dear loving sister." I say. And suddenly my sister pulls my hoof. "then come a long, dear, I am going to spend this day with you, whether you like it or not!"

''''''''''

I smile as I follow my sister out of our castle and out into the courtyard garden.

"Lovely day, is it not, sister?" Celestia asks me as we walk side-by-side past the flower beds. "oh yes sister, it surely is!" I say, backing up onto only my hind legs and flapping my wings a bit to add a bit of silliness to this talk, but I suddenly get a even sillier idea and slowly lower myself back down to the floor so that I can stand on all four of my hooves aging. "But the night is much more lovely then any day could be," I teased, my eyes fixed into a mock glare, and my sister chuckles a slight bit. "but no day, nor night, and compare to the lovely animal that is my dear Celestia."

I smile wickedly as my sister stops short and gives me a looks, but after a moment, she returns the look. "You are adorable, my dear Luna." she says, lightly giving me a kiss on my forehead, to which I jump back.

"Ahh!" I gasp, rubbing my hooves on my head. "wicked cruel fend!" I say, pointing at my sister, a grin spread across both our faces, and before we know it, we are laughing our hearts out, giggling, chuckling, snorting, and just laughing, and having ever so much fun, but suddenly, my sister is so close to me, our horns clicking together, she smiles and slowly rubs her muzzle on mine, and I can feel my face heat up, I can feel her breath on my blue fur, and she quickly gives me a kiss in-between my eyes. "Got ya aging." she smiles, and I quickly realize what this is about.

"Ewwwww!" I call out, pushing my sister's face away from mine. "gross, gross, gross!" I call out, pulling myself away from my sister and rubbing my face aging. "I've been touched by my sister!" I say, curling my hooves around my body, trying to shield myself from my sister, but Celestia just smiles and pokes me with one of her hooves. "Right, dear sister, like I can't touch you at any time." my sister says, poking my slightly aging, and I burst into laughter. "right, right, sister dear." I say as I step back on to my four hooves aging and we continue our walk in the garden. We play and talk until it is time for our dinner. Then we start to head inside.

'''''''''

"What a wonderful night you do make, my dear Luna." my sister says, taking one last look at my night sky before we head in for our dinner. "I told you just as much, my dear Celestia." I say, watching my sister's lovely purple eyes sparkle with my stars as she looks up at them.

"Well, dear sister, you are right, just as lovely as the day, and the moon is just as beautiful as the sun."

"But nothing is as beautiful as my lovely Celestia." I mutter, for as you all know, it is quite true, my sister is the most gorgeous being on this world and all others.

"And nothing is as lovely as my dear Luna is." I hear my sister mutter, a small smile on her face, and if she's thinking of something that warms her heart, she, in fact, looks the way I do when I'm thinking of her, I know, because I see myself in the mirror when I think of her. My dear sister shakes her head and lends me her hoof. "come, dear Luna, dinner will be cold soon, and we can't ask the cook to heat it aging on her brake."

''''''''

Dinner is soon over and my sister puts the ponies in the bathing hall on brake so she can help me with my bath. She puts me in a bath of warm water, and wets my mane with a sponge.

"Did you enjoy your day with me, Luna dear?" she asks, combing my sparkling mane with her white hooves. "indeed, sister dear." I smile, letting her hooves work out any tangles there could be in my mane.

"Luna, you really are beautiful." my sister whispers in my ear, and I know she's smiling down at me, and I smile as well. "I love you, my beautiful sister." I say. "And I love you, my dear." Celestia says.

I look at her face and she smiles at me aging.

Ah, how I love her smile, and everything about her.

Ah, how I love my dear sweet Celestia.

My beautiful princess.

My dear sweet love.


End file.
